Understanding
by Alucard491
Summary: "WhatIf" story about our two favorite characters. Check out the first chapter to find a better summary
1. Chapter 1

This is an (AU) story. I always found it annoying how Rick would always think that Lisa didn't know the risks of being a fighter pilot and the dangers involved, and vice versa how Lisa thought Rick was always irresponsible and reckless when flying. So I decided to see about reversing their roles a little bit. I thought it would be interesting to see what happened if Lisa was assigned to fly with Rick as a fighter pilot and his wing mate for part of an experimental training period and Rick became her superior officer. Will this sudden role reversal teach our hero and heroine the respect that they should have for one another, as well as help them learn a little bit more about each other personally? This is my first fanfic so any reviews are welcomed, but good reviews are the best. This is a real quick description of the setting for this story. Setting is on the SDF-1 in space, and the time is just after the episode Bye, Bye Mars. BTW I do not own anything of the original Robotech characters. The characters Mitchell, Stephen, and Brandon are mine though. So here without further ado, is the fanfic...

**UNDERSTANDING**

"**DO WHAT?**" Said Lisa, hoping she hadn't heard what she thought she heard from Claudia.

"**That's right. Rick Hunter was promoted from Sgt. to Lt. and now he is the leader of the new Vermillion squadron**" said Claudia, looking confused as to why Lisa was so surprised. "**Roy told me just a few minutes ago**" she added.

"**B...Bu...But how in the world did that loud-mouth, reckless, arrogant, disrespectful, jerk get a promotion?**" Lisa asked, her voice getting louder with every new insult.

Claudia's look at Lisa was at first a little shocked, and then it slowly turned to amusement as she realized her red faced friend really didn't know what had happened. Claudia closed her eyes and started shaking her head and chuckling lightly.

"**What's so damn funny?**" Lisa asked, looking at her friend with part confusion and part anger.

"**You really don't know?**" Claudia asked, still laughing lightly.

"**Know what?**" Lisa asked, still not getting the picture.

"**The reason he was promoted was because he acted like a knight in shining armor, riding his white steed into battle against the forces of evil to save the fair princess, our first officer, and whisk her away to the safety of the castle**" Claudia smiled at her little fairy tale version of the story.

Lisa looked like a fish out of water, her mouth opening and closing while trying to say something, but nothing came out. Then like a lightning bolt, understanding flashed across her face, and Lisa suddenly moaned, putting her elbows on her console and covered her face with her hands.

"**I can't believe I am the reason that idiot got a promotion!**" Lisa said in utter disgust.

"**What's wrong Lisa? Roy says he's a great pilot. Sure he's a little rough around the edges, and may need a little attitude tweaking, but he can't be all that bad**" Claudia said.

Lisa lifted her head and turned her body toward Claudia and the rest of the bridge crew, not noticing the little beep that came from her console.

"**You call being reckless, arrogant, disrespectful, and loud-mouthed, being not all that bad? Let me remind you that the first time we met he called me "That Old Sourpuss" right in front of everyone**"

How could Claudia forget? She had actually been laughing after Rick said it, not to mention quite amused when Roy called her one too.

"**And not only that, but just before he joined the RDF I found him in the lingerie shop hiding behind some clothes**" Lisa said with even more disgust in her voice.

At this point the trio decided they wanted to be in on the discussion at hand. Of course they had been listening in on the conversation since it got started, but were afraid to say anything because of Lisa's temper.

"**Actually, we don't really know the reason he was in there in the first place**" Vanessa stated in here usual calm manner.

"**What are you talking about? He was a MAN in a women's lingerie shop. That's just creepy period**" said Kim.

"**I don't know. He looked kinda cute, bending down picking up his groceries, even for a letcher**" Sammie said while giggling.

"**You would think that**" said Kim, in her usual smart-alecky tone towards Sammie.

"**That's just it. Why would he buy groceries and then decide to go into a lingerie shop to look at women? Even if he was doing that, wouldn't he do it in reverse, so he wouldn't have the groceries to deal with?**" Vanessa asked while wondering why she felt she was the only one who could think things through.

All the girls seemed to ponder this for a minute.

"**Well if you're so smart, and then tell us what he was doing in there**" said an annoyed Kim.

"**Well...I think he was there with a girlfriend or another female**" Vanessa said.

"**That is one possibility**" noted Claudia.

"**Well that sucks. I thought he would be kinda cute to date myself**" Sammie said, pouting a little.

This caused all the girls to start laughing.

"**Well if that is the case then I feel sorry for you Sammie, or any other girl who would date Sgt. Rick Hunter. I would actually have to question their sanity too**" said Lisa, feeling slightly relieved by the joking.

Of course, the tension hit again when a certain voice came in over the tacnet.

"**Oh, I don't know. I would think any girl willing to date Rick Hunter would be pretty smart and lucky in my mind, oh, and he's a Lt. now, by the way**" said the rather annoyed voice.

All the laughter stopped, and the girls looked at each other with fear, knowing exactly whose voice that was. One, Lt. Rick Hunter.

Lisa swallowed, took a deep breathe, and slowly turned around to see the rather irritated face of Rick Hunter on her screen.

"**Lt. Hunter, I didn't notice you call in**" Lisa said cheerfully, with a strained smile, hoping he hadn't heard too much of their conversation.

"**Really? That surprises me. Usually us loudmouthed pilots can be heard pretty clear when we call in**" Rick said in a bitter voice.

Rick was looking at Lisa with one eyebrow raised, and a frown that would make even Ebenezer Scrooge cringe.

'_**Great, he did hear most of the conversation**_' Lisa thought. She decided to go ahead and keep the facade going. "**What can I do for you?**"

"**Well I would like to defend myself against the gossip that your conversation entailed**" Rick stated. "**Vanessa was correct about the reason I was in that shop that day...at least to a point**"

Before Lisa could say anything in her defense, Rick continued; "**I happened to have went grocery shopping with a close female friend of mine. Then when we past that store, she insisted we go in, saying she needed a few things. I got startled while waiting on her, and dropped some of the groceries. That is why I was picking up groceries when you found me,**" Rick paused to let it sink into Lisa's head

"**Lt. Hunter you really don't...,**" again Lisa was cut off when Rick raised his hand to make her stop.

"**Even though my personal life is just that...PERSONAL...I felt I had to clarify a few things to you,**" Rick said, sounding bitter still.

Lisa felt her cheeks burning red. Never had she been so embarrassed by her actions. She turned to find all the other girls blushing as well. All of them felt a little ashamed for what they had said.

"**Is that all Lt.?**" Lisa asked just above a whisper.

Rick felt like he had finally straightened out some of the rumors that the bridge crew had of him, not to mention turning the usually cold hearted, tough as nails, first officer into what looked like a shy, blushing schoolgirl. '_**Well that probably won't happen again in my life time, too bad, Lisa does kinda look cute blushing like that. If only she wasn't so ill tempered and strict all the time,**_' Rick thought, and finally relaxing from his earlier tension, said in a calm voice, "**Vermillion squadron requesting permission to land Commander**"

Lisa, regaining some of her composer over the embarrassment of the whole situation, said in her normal tone, "**Permission granted, runway one on the Prometheus is open**".

Before Rick acknowledges the order he had an evil idea that was sure to get under the commanders skin.

"**Roger commander, Vermillion squadron coming in for a landing...oh and commander?**" Rick said innocently.

"**Yes Lt. Hunter?**"

"**Tell Sammie I appreciate the comments and that I may take her up on her offer sometime,**" Rick said with a smile on his face, causing Lisa's mouth to drop open again from shock. "**Lt. Hunter signing off...see you later you old sourpuss**" the smile now a full blown grin on his face.

Lisa's mouth suddenly went from opened to closed, with a thin line going across her lips. Her eyes ablaze with anger, but before she could open her mouth again to reprimand him, his face disappeared from the screen. Lisa was about ready to tear the console right up from the floor. Her nails were close to breaking because of her fingers digging into it. The girls saw her face so red that they didn't utter a word, for fear of the raging storm that was known as Lisa. '_**How dare he call me that again? I'm going to kill that little arrogant bastard!**_' Lisa couldn't remember a time she was as mad at any one person as she was right now with Rick Hunter.

"**Sammie,**" Lisa said, in a cold as ice tone.

"**Yes Lisa,**" Sammie said, scared to death of Lisa at that point.

"**Lt. Hunter wanted to extend his appreciation of your comments and that he may take you up on the offer in the future**".

"**Oh, thank you**".

"**Sammie will you please take over my console for now?**"

"**Sure Lisa, but why?**"

Lisa started sporting the most evil grin ever imaginable. "**Because if I go down to the hangar and get my hands on Hunter like I'm planning on doing, then you will have to take over for a while anyway, because I will either be in the brig, or thrown out of the military completely,**" This had all the girls looking at Lisa like she was a different person.

"**Lisa...what exactly are you going to do?**" Claudia asked, sounding just a little bit cautious.

"**Don't worry Claudia. I'm just going to teach him never to mess with a woman scorned,**" Lisa said while standing and heading for the door.

"**Lisa you know how immature he can be. He is just trying to get under your skin**".

"**Exactly, and two can play at this game.**" Meanwhile, Lisa's thoughts were saying something almost similar '_**I'll teach him to mess with Commander Elizabeth Hayes**_' and with that, Lisa stepped out of the bridge, heading for the hangar.

"**What do you think she is going to do?**" Asked Kim, now feeling a little worried for Lt. Hunter.

"**I'm afraid to think about what Lisa has in store for him**" said Claudia also worried. She had never seen someone get under Lisa's skin like Hunter did.

"**Well as long as she doesn't hurt him too bad, because I probably would like to go out with him once**" Sammie said innocently

Everyone suddenly looked at Sammie wide eyed.

"**What?**" Said a puzzled looking Sammie.

The rest of the crew just signed in disbelief, and went back to there duties. Sammie just shrugged and went to Lisa's console to take over.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick watched with satisfaction as his new squadron prepared for landing on the mighty space fortress. '_**It really feels weird to be in charge. It feels scary having to be responsible for someone else's life besides your own and knowing that they look to you for guidance in battle, and yet, I feel honored and proud at the same time, knowing they chose me to be a leader of men'**_ Rick thought as he watched Ben land on the Prometheus. Suddenly Max appeared on the screen, breaking though Rick's train of thought.

"**Well, at least it looks like he didn't land too hard this time skipper. The chief probably wouldn't like to have to replace the suspension again"** said Max good naturedly.

"**True, I just become a squad leader and I've already had my butt chewed out because of him**" Rick said slightly amused at the memory of Ben's landing earlier that day.

"**So skipper, can I ask you a question?"**

"**Go ahead"**

"**What was that all about with you and the commander on the tacnet just now?"**

Rick's smile dropped just a little but enough for Max to notice. _**'Great, I forgot about Max and Ben watching me when I called the bridge. I really don't want to tell Max, and definitely not Ben, but I'm sure Max can keep it under his hat at least'**_ Rick thought. **"I'll tell you about it when we land, ok Max?"**

"**Sure, skipper****"** Max said and lined up for his landing. Max could see the reluctance in Rick's face, but knew he would get Rick to talk when they landed.

Soon after Max landed, Rick landed himself and slowed his veritech to a stop, raised the canopy, and carefully climbed out of the fighter. When he reached the ground, he saw a flight crew member begin to ready his fighter to be moved into the hangar for inspection and repair. Meanwhile, he noticed Ben and Max already out of their fighters and walking to him. _**'Well, here it goes'**_ Rick thought.

Ben was the first to speak when he and Max arrived at Rick. **"So what was the argument with the commander about Lt.?"** Ben asked with a slight smile on his face.

Rick wasn't about to tell him the whole truth about what the argument was about. He could probably tell it to Max and be safe, but if Ben found it out, he wouldn't be able to show himself in the pilots' locker room again. Not to mention what Lisa would do to him. She had been in a lingerie shop after all and that just had gossip written all over it.

"**When Commander Hayes and I first met, it was not on favorable circumstances, and I told her my side of the story to get things straightened out. End of story"** Rick said with the last part being in a "don't ask anymore" tone.

Ben actually took a step back at the last of Rick's statement. Even though he may act stupid sometimes it didn't mean he didn't know when to shut up. **"Sorry Lt."** Ben said guiltily

"**It's ok Ben. It's just something I had to work out with the commander and you don't need to have to worry about it"**

"**How about I go to the mess and grab some sodas and sandwiches since we are going to be here for awhile?"** Asked Ben when his stomach started growling.

"**Thanks Ben"** Rick said politely. _**'Ben can actually be smart and useful at times, imagine that!'**_

Max also nodded his thanks and Ben started walking to the mess hall. When he was out of sight Max turned to his Lt. and spoke.** "Rick?"**

Rick was slightly surprised when Max said his name. Even though they had just recently met each other they had already formed a friendship close to brothers, but Max would still always call him skipper in public unless he was concerned. **"I guess you want the whole story then?"** Rick asked, hoping the answer would be no.

"**I kind of figured you wouldn't want to tell Ben because of his mouth, so I waited until he left before I said anything, but yep, I am kind of curious"**

"**You know curiosity killed the cat?"** Rick asked hoping to still avoid the conversation.

"**With what we do for a living it is a risk I think I can handle"**

Rick sighed heavily. Rick knew if Max was as good at getting the truth out of him as he was at flying, then Rick didn't have a chance at winning this war. **"What do you want to know?"**

"**Well just start from the beginning. What happened when you called the bridge?"**

"**When I called the bridge I noticed Commander Hayes with her back turned towards me. I was about to say something when I heard her talking about me"**

"**What about?"**

"**She was calling me arrogant, reckless, disrespectful, loud-mouthed and probably a couple other things I didn't catch"**

"**But why would she do that?"**

"**Commander Hayes has never seemed to like me that much since we first met"** Rick then proceeded to tell Max about when he first arrived on Macross Island, to rescuing Minmay and calling Lisa an old sourpuss, and all the way to the episode in the lingerie shop, and when he saw her shortly after he joined the RDF. All through the story Max's expressions varied from shocked, amused, understanding, to even laughing, at the end of the tale.

"**What is so funny?"** Rick asked, a little peeved.

"**Sorry Rick, but you sound like you have gone though hell and back"** said Max between laughs.

"**No kidding"**

"**So, I take it you tried to straighten it out with her and the bridge crew"**

"**Yeah, I finally got it straightened out, and even made the stone cold Lisa Hayes blush like a school girl."** Rick said, smiling a bit when he remembered Lisa's face looking bright red. Rick then told Max what he had heard from Lisa and the girls and what he had said, even about taking Sammie up on the date offer and calling Lisa "his" personal nickname for her.

"**I don't know Rick. You may regret calling the commander that again"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**It may come back to bite you"**

"**What you mean is the all rules and regulations Lisa Hayes may do something to get back at me? Please!"**

"**Just warning you"**

"**Thanks for the warning, but I don't think I'll have to worry about her except for her usual nagging at me. Anyway, Ben should be back with the grub soon, so lets go ahead and start doing our post inspections and repairs or we'll be here all night"**

"**Ok skipper"** and with that Max walked off to his fighter to start checking the instruments.

Feeling relieved to have that off his chest Rick walked to his own plane to start his inspections. The admiral had started doing an experimental training period, which was the reason Rick was still in the hangar. Admiral Glovel thought that with all the deaths the RDF was taking on their way back to earth, that everyone in the RDF needed to start learning other jobs. That way if any of the crew, like the mechanics, were rendered incapacitated, the pilots for example, could repair their own planes and continue to fight. Rick wasn't exactly complaining, since he used to work on his own plane in the flying circus, but his fighter was a lot more advanced than his mockingbird.

Ben finally returned with their food and went to work on his own plane. After popping the top on a can of soda and taking a bite out of his sandwich, Rick went to work on his plane. While he was working on the underside of the plane Rick started wondering if maybe Max's words were true. '_**Lisa may be hot headed sometimes, but she wouldn't try to get back at me would she? She may think about writing me up for something like disrespecting a superior officer probably, but nothing too drastic, right? Maybe I did go a little too far when I called her an old sourpuss'**_

Rick was starting to worry. He started to sweat so much he decided to peel off the top half of his flight suit and tie it around his waist leaving only a white muscle shirt on his chest, hoping that the temperature was doing it and not the fear of an angry Commander Hayes. Rick crouched down and went back to working on the under side of his plane. As he started working on his plane again, Rick couldn't shake the feeling that Lisa was staring him down like she was doing when he signed off before landing.

'_**That's just my nerves. She would never do anything to cause a scene in front of people. Well, maybe in front of the bridge crew, but not in here. Besides she is probably still on the bridge fuming over what I said.'**_ Finally feeling relaxed enough to get back to work Rick said humorously, "**Good thing she is on the bridge right now or I would be toast"**

"**Good thing ****that who is on the bridge Lt.?"** Came a rather stern voice.

Rick's breath suddenly left him, making him gasp loudly, and he froze as if ice had just been dumped on top of him. He knew that voice because he had become more familiar with that voice, especially in that certain tone, than just about anyone else. Rick slowly turned his head to look up at the face of his worst fear come true, Lisa Hayes.


End file.
